


I’ve buried my love to give the world to you.

by vomitingwords



Series: Sterek Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Leaving Home, Light Angst, M/M, Short One Shot, Stiles Stilinski Is Bad at Feelings, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vomitingwords/pseuds/vomitingwords
Summary: Derek doesn’t think he’s good enough for Stiles





	I’ve buried my love to give the world to you.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at four am when I was sad and couldn’t sleep. It's pretty short and I'm still sad.

Stiles Stilinski. Soft, happy, perfect Stiles. Derek shakes all thoughts of that boy from his head. He knows in his heart that Stiles deserves way better than him. He deserves a good person. Someone always willing to put other people ahead of themselves like he does. Derek doesn’t think he’s good at that. I mean, sure, he protects his pack at all costs but a pack isn’t the same as a boyfriend. Derek sighs and does a few pull-ups in the doorway of his room to distract himself. If he really wants Stiles to be happy he knows he needs to give him space, time, to move on. Derek needs to move on too and even though he’s reluctant to say it out loud, he knows it.

Derek knew that Stiles had a crush on him. How could he not? Stiles isn’t exactly subtle about it. All those stolen glances and the way a perfect pink blush dusts over Stiles cheeks when they are face to face, sometimes he’ll even advert his gaze which reminds Derek, no matter how adorable it is, it only serves to prove Derek’s point about how vulnerable Stiles is. How could he bring Stiles into this life? He gets a taste of it from his best friend Stiles of course but Derek goes into a relationship with the intention of forever and he’s not sure that Stiles could handle being married to an alpha like him.

Derek knows he has to leave Beacon Hills, it’s the only way to get over Stiles. If he stays here they’ll always run into each other and Derek will get dragged back into… whatever this thing that he and Stiles are doing. It’s not technically dating, especially now that Derek has been avoiding Stiles for so long. He wishes he could have one last goodbye but if he sees that broken look on Stiles’ face he’s afraid he’ll never leave, so he packs a bag, takes one last look back at his house and gets in his car. As he drives past the sign that tells him he’s leaving Beacon Hills, he brings his car to a full stop on the empty road and looks back at the small town he called Home for so many years. Then he puts his car in drive and never looks back. This is the right thing to do and Stiles will see that eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated. <3 Please consider following me on tumblr and clicking the link at the bottom of any of my works to support my writing, it would mean alot as I am currently trying to move out of my toxic home. Every little bit helps. <3 
> 
> follow me on tumblr if you want!


End file.
